


The Inevitable Question

by Sangerin



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Doppelganger, Drabble, Gen, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-Endgame press conference with Tom Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inevitable Question

"Yes, I love flying. Yes, if given the chance, I would, in my younger days, have attempted a Starburst manoeuvre. Yes, I was been drummed out of the Acadamy and yes, there is more than a passing physical resemblance between the two of us.

But for the very final time, the last time I am ever going to say this to anyone, animal, vegetable, android or mineral, my name is Thomas Eugene Paris, son of Admiral Owen Paris, and my name is not now, nor has it ever been, Nicholas Locarno! Does that answer your question? Well, does it, punk?"


End file.
